officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The random post-y page/@comment-99.244.161.132-20120525122621
More Vocaloid-fanfic *groans* You'll see another tomorrow. Right now I'm writing a short World is Mine. Enjoy~! I turn around. He's still standing there. I groan, pinching the bridge of my nose like I always do when I'm stressed. My eyes shut and my breathing slows as I try to calm myself. How dumb can you get? I've given him so many obvious hints. And yet he still doesn't get it! "Hello?" I call across the school yard. "What the hell are you still doing here? I told you to come! Co-ooome." I pronouce each letter very precisely so he can understand. "Capeche?" He crosses his arms and looks away. He's probably watching a bird in a nearby tree. A bird that matters more than me. I huff. "I'm not you're dog, Himeka. You can't make me go where I don't want." he says finally, his deep brown eyes still not meeting my gaze. I purse my lips. Jerk. He has some nerve. "Well, I can train you." I replied, lamely. He bursts out laughing. "What...? Yeah, right!" He wipes the moisture from his eyes. "You couldn't train a dog if your life depended on it!" Could so." I retort. "If payingpaying for someone to takre care of it for you counts." I clench my fist. "Awww, damn you!" I shout. "Why do you have to be so...so...so..." "Charming?" he smiles, showing his perfect white teeth. He reminds me all too much of Finnick Odair. Except Finnick was hot. "Irritating actually." I reply, a raised vein in my forehead pulsing in anger. "Well, I know that those two are synonyms." he says, coolly. "You're the key example that those two go hand in hand." I'm not sure whether to be happy he complimented me or ticked that he dissed me. Maybe both at the same time. Is that even possible? He strokes my hair. I smile up at him, with my innocent eyes. All is forgiven. "Come, let's go." I command. He sighs. "You never learn, do you?" "Nope. Now help, my stomach is empty and so is my hand. Hold it!" I wave my hand spazstically so that he gets the message. "No." he says, admantly. I slump. "Pleeeeeeease?" I beg. "No." My high heeled foot finds his shin. He yelps in pain. "Ow! WEat the hell was that for?" "Disobeying Rules Two and Three. Not looking at my new shows. Be glad I didn't shove it in your face. Or up you a--" He stops me. "And Rule Three?" he asks, humouring me. "You didn't reply properly. For each word I say, I expect three in returnm. You only gave one." He rubs his bruised leg. "God...Y'know, you are such a violent woman. What mkes you so special?" I gasp. "Who do you think I am?" He shrugs. "You're Himeka Nobuki. You're a second year student. What dies it matter?" I slap him. "Ow!" he yells again. "Wrong!" I say, sticking out my tongue. "I'm a princess, and you will tell me so. You'll get off your white pony, just like in the books, and tell me I'm a princess. On one knee, of course." "What?" He slaps his forehead, and shakes his head."You're crazy, lady." "Princess." I correct. "Now get down." "No." I ball my fists and yell in frustration. "Irratating and charming huh?" He nods. "Seriously, it's unhealthy for a girl to be this stuck on herelf." I pout . "Talking is making me hungry. Maybe I'll listen if you get me some sweets." He looks at me. "You are so spoiled." I bite my lip and look at the ground. That's not what I wanted him to think. "No, I'm not." I argue. "Fine then, your greedy." "No, the only thing I want is for you to love me." "That and much more." "Yes, exactly." He laughs and pulls out his pockets. "No money, see? Can't give you nothing right now." I wink at him. "You can give me one thng you can't buy with money." He cocks his head. "What's that?" he asks. I smile again, and plant a kiss on the small of his neck. "This."